Ogre
to |spawn = Light levels of 7 or less in the Overworld. The Nether |multiplevers = See History |entityid = caveogre, fireogre, greenogre |damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: |drops = See Drops |exp = 5 |sounds = Idle Destroy Hurt Death }} Ogres are large neutral mobs that can destroy blocks. Spawning 'Natural generation' Ogres spawn in light levels of 7 or less, so as long as there is a large enough block space above. Also, due to their large size, it is possible for them to spawn in smaller places and suffocate, especially in caves. Green ogres and fire ogres spawn on top of solid blocks on the surface of the Overworld, but green ogres may also spawn in caves. Fire ogres have a 25% chance to spawn in the Overworld. Cave ogres have a 75% chance to spawn only on blocks that can't see the sky (for example, caves) located under 50 or so blocks height (the surface is 64-65 blocks). 'Nether' Fire ogres spawn in the Nether, and can be found at any light level. Drops When killed, green ogres drop 0–2 obsidian, fire ogres drop 0–2 hearts of fire, and cave ogres drop 0–2 diamonds. These drops can be increased with the Looting enchantment. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Ogres are neutral mobs, and remain so throughout the day, but will turn hostile if the light level decreases to 7 or less, or if provoked. They will continue to pursue the player even in light levels or 9 or more, although they may stop their pursuit and otherwise just ignore the player. Ogres can be heard making loud grunting and growling sounds occasionally. Green ogres and fire ogres do not burn in sunlight, but cave ogres will take damage from sunlight when exposed to it. 'Smashing blocks' Ogres use large clubs or hammers to smash block with them, and, when they notice the player from a 12 block radius, they will raise their clubs or hammers and smash it against the ground which will destroy surrounding blocks and harm the player and any mobs in the vicinity (this will break blocks around the ogre, but not under it). Ogres have a block destruction radius, which varies depending on the type of ogre. Green ogres have a 2.5 destruction radius, fire ogres have a 2.0 radius, and cave ogres have a 3.0 radius. Other than damaging the player with their weapons, if a player gets too close to an ogre, they can damage the player by touching them, much like a zombie. Ogres can spawn with either one or two heads, but this won't change their strength. They can also see through transparent blocks, such as glass, so you should choose wisely when you place windows in a house. If an ogre harms any mobs nearby from its blast radius, the mob/s will target the ogre. Although some hostile mobs will otherwise just ignore them and continue to attack the player. Like big golems and mini golems, ogres respect the mobGriefing gamerule, and will not destroy blocks if this rule is set to true. Variations Ogres will usually spawn using one of six different skins: green with one head, green with two heads, red (fire) with either one or two heads, and blue (cave) with one or two heads. Green ogres are the most common and weakest out of the three ogres. Fire ogres are more uncommon than green ogres; they destroy blocks and ignite the ground on impact. They are also resistant to fire. Cave ogres have a larger blast radius than the other two ogres. Ogre princes These large boss ogres are set to be added in a future Mo' Creatures update. There will be three of them that are set to spawn in the Ogre Lair. History Trivia *Ogres are about 4 blocks high, making them one of the tallest mobs. *Despite their destructive ability, the player can use the ogre's block destroying ability for mining or to uncover hidden ores underground. *In the config file, the attack strength for ogres can be modified. This damage is based on blast power similar to creeper explosions and TNT. The damage ranges from 0 (no damage) to 5 (capable of destroying up to 5 blocks vertically and horizontally from the ogre). *As cave ogres drop diamonds, this makes them a renewable resource, which are otherwise a finite resource. Gallery oldogres.png|The first ogre models. Old Ogre Models.png|Old ogre models prior to v5.1.3. Cave ogre.jpg|An earlier cave ogre in a cave. Cave_ogre_in_a_cave.png|A cave ogre in a cave. Fire ogre fortress.png|A fire ogre in a Nether fortress. Fire ogre nether.png|A fire ogre in the Nether. 2017-06-11_09.08.09.png|Fire ogres in an ice plains biome. Ogre_attacks_unicorn.png|A green ogre attacking a unicorn. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs